


Knowing You, Knowing Me

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [20]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning around, an unlit cigarette between his lips, Zeke frowned. Soapy water ran down his arm as he picked up a lighter. “It's Vag Day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing You, Knowing Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



 

Casey thought that after the Marybeth incident he could do anything. He had faced the biggest horrors, so he couldn't see why this should be such a big deal—but it was.

With sweaty palms and a heartbeat so fast that it might well win any racing grand prix, he stood by Zeke's locker, waiting for him, which was taking chances of sorts; although Zeke had let go of the habit of skipping classes randomly, it didn't mean he was the most punctual person now. He still slipped into classrooms after the bell had rung on most occasions.

Casey waited until the very last moment, but Zeke didn't show. He was absent all morning, and Casey started to worry that maybe he was sick, or that something else happened. By lunch, his mind had come up with so many bad scenarios that he had to sneak away and get to Zeke's as fast as possible, fearing the worst.

He wasn't prepared to find a most healthy and uninjured Zeke doing dishes, however.

“Why aren't you at school?”

Turning around, an unlit cigarette between his lips, Zeke frowned. Soapy water ran down his arm as he picked up a lighter. “It's Vag Day.”

“Huh?”

“Vag Day,” Zeke repeated, lighting his smoke. “I never go anywhere today.”

Casey huffed out a breath. “That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.”

“Why? I officially don't want to have anything to do with it.”

“Not that. Calling it 'Vag Day.'”

Snickering, Zeke flicked some ash in the dishwater before he pulled the plug. “Whatever. Why are you skipping school?”

“I, um, wanted . . . I thought you . . . ”

“I see. You were afraid I was doing something stupid.”

“No,” Casey said, suddenly feeling silly. “Just forget it.” He turned to leave; there was no way he could ask Zeke now without making an ever bigger fool of himself, and frankly, it was the most idiotic idea, anyway.

“Thanks for your concern.” Zeke sounded serious enough for Casey's feet to stumble out of rhythm. Looking back, he noticed a small smile playing about the corners of Zeke's mouth.

“I care about my friends.”

“You also care about Vag Day, right?”

Casey huffed out a breath, aware of the severe blush that crept up his face. “You're an ass, Tyler.”

Zeke's smile transformed into a smirk. “And you're a chicken.”

“Fuck you.”

“Huh. What about the Three Dates Rule?”

“Can you even wait that long?”

“We'll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the **prompt** _Casey finds his courage_. More or less.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
